The Summer They Lost
by Jason Tandro
Summary: Part of my Summer Extravaganza! An alternate reality one-shot about Sora, Kairi and Riku setting out on their voyage away from Destiny Islands. Sora reflects on his childhood as they make their way to the raft.


**The Summer They Lost**

By: Jason Tandro

Everything was perfect. The sky was cotton-candy pink, the sea waves crashed against the sand, the smell of salt and topical fruits enveloped Sora. The setting was perfect. This is exactly how he had envisioned the start of his great adventure. Kairi and Riku sat next to him atop the small treehouse near the dock. The small island which had been their summer playground for as long as they could remember. But the time had come to go and see what else was out there.

"Are you sure you want to set out at night?" Riku asked.

"It's the only time," Sora said.

They had each told their parents that they were planning a sleepover at the island that night. It was the only way they could sail away undetected. They were nervous about lying to their parents, but it didn't come close to the rock that was set in their heart at the thought of leaving their homes, possibly never to return. Would their parents understand? What of their friends, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie?

Sora tried to brush those things aside for now. If he dwelled on them too long, he would lose his nerve. He tried to think of happier things, taking in all the joy he'd experienced in the years past. This island had been his proving ground, but he never appreciated it for what it was until he was about to leave it.

"Well," Sora said. "The raft is waiting for us. Let's go."

They descended the rope ladder from the treehouse down to the beach. Next to the small shanty on the shore was a waterfall and fountain, the only place on the island to get freshwater. They'd packed several jars. Hopefully that would be enough for their journey. Riku said that they could get the rest from rain water if they needed. Sora wasn't sure that would work, but he seemed confident enough.

Behind the waterfall was their "secret place" a small dark cave where they would scribble on the walls with white stones. It was where they had first met Kairi. That place was the backdrop of a moment that would always hold a special spot in his heart, as would the girl he shared it with. He wished they could go inside one last time, but it wasn't on the way.

The soft crushing sound of the sand under their feet brought back memories of countless mock battles he'd had with the friends they were leaving behind. Somehow he'd grown stronger than all of them - well perhaps he was _tied_ with Riku. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie would sometimes take him three to one and he would still emerge victorious. It was never anything more than play fights with wooden swords and jump-rope whips, but in their minds they were epic duels.

They passed under the shanty and the bridge leading to a small satellite island. That island was Riku's favorite hang out place. Sora and him had a few mock battles of their own there, but mostly it was where they would sit out and stare at the horizon. It was where the Paupu Fruit grew, and was where Riku had first suggested they sail away, hoping to find Kairi's true home.

Riku opened the door of the barrier between the front and rear section of the island. No one really knew why the barrier had been built. They would spent countless hours telling stories about how it had sprung up, from a ruthless band of pirates who had once made the island their fort, to a ward to protect the front of the island from the evil spirit that wandered the rear shores. Riku always preferred the scary stories, but Kairi would usually laugh no matter how intimidating Riku tried to be.

They reached the zipline that lead from a small plateau down to where the raft was waiting for them. All the provisions were loaded up, and a small tent had been added to protect them from the elements - a last minute addition of Kairi's.

"I'll go first," Riku said, grabbing one of the detachable cords and tossing it over the zipline, swinging down to the beach.

"Me next!" Kairi insisted, following suit.

This zipline, one of Sora's favorite shortcuts to take during the races he and Riku get into, had been built by the kids. There were a few disastrous first attempts at construction which resulted in more than a few scraped knees and even a broken ankle. But they never gave up and finally realized their dream. The first time Sora had swung down it, he felt like he was flying. It was a feeling he would chase forever, only ever matched by the precious few moments when he was alone with Kairi.

He swung down one last time. Over the years the rush and excitement of the zipline had lost its charm. But it was as if the island knew this was to be his last time and all the old feelings came rushing back to him anew. A brief five seconds stretched somehow into an entire childhood of memories. He was flying away now, but they would be etched in his heart forever.

Kairi patted Sora's back as he landed. Riku put his arm around him.

"Well come on now, Captain Sora," Riku said laughing. "You won the last race, so I guess I'll let you navigate for now."

"Right," Sora nodded.

The three stepped onto the raft, Riku closest to the beach. He used a long oar to push them away from the beach until the waves lifted them up. The only thing keeping them attached to the land now was the tether tying them it to the post. The sun's last light faded away and the island was bathed in moonlight. Visions of bonfires and firework celebrations appeared all at once before Sora's eyes, thought in reality the island lay still.

Sora nodded and Riku cut the rope. The tide was merciful and the wind swift. They all stood looking out at the island until it faded away into mist and was finally swallowed by darkness. Sora turned towards the future before them. His resolve was strong, and with his friends beside him his heart was full.

"Okay guys," He said. "Let's go on an adventure."


End file.
